


Beacon Days

by Kaylarx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylarx/pseuds/Kaylarx
Summary: Takes place during the Beacon days. Focus on the girls interactions and relationships. Mostly Bumblebee





	1. A Little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I’m new to this. Making RWBY fanfic. I do make a lot of Attack On Titan stories, revolving around Yumikuri (Ymir and Krista) so if you’re into that, yeah. I make those

Blake is a sexual deviant, some knew. From the books she read, her team figured it out quickly. Opting to sit and read alone in her bed then hang out with friends. She loved them all, but the cat faunus has desires that need to be monitored. 

Blake could keep it under wraps, for the most part. But today, sitting in class she could let stop thinking about Yang. The blonde brute always flirted with her, everyday. The faunus knew that she was joking. But it didn't keep her body from growing warm and her mind to wonder. The books she read gave her many ideas for her and Yang. 

The raven haired student was sitting next to the boxer right now. Her yellow eyes wandered over the the blonde's body. She felt guilty, thinking of her friend like this, they are partners after all. 

Yang had her hair up today, she wore it like this because she didn't want to get ready today. Dust, she didn't want to wake up. The brute was up all night at a party. Probably grinding her body all over sweaty strangers, that could never actually appreciate her beauty, just her body. But Blake had to admit, it was a very, very nice body. 

The boxer also hated wearing her school uniform, the jacket was lying on the chair behind her. The red tie was barley on her neck, her white shirt was only button to the chest, showing off her nice bust. But her face wasn't to be seen, she had her arms crossed on the table and slept on them. Giving Blake all the time to view her gorgeousness.

The cat faunus wanted to be closer, wanted to be near her. She laid her arms down on the table, before she proceeded she glanced around the room, making sure no one would catch her. The two sat in the back of the room, and the others that were in their row had their attention on Mr. Port. 

It was her chance, Blake slid her chair over first until it bumped into the other's. Then ever so slowly the faunus moved her arms and face to Yang. They were so close, about to touch arms. 

"Okay! Class is over!" The bell rang loudly, all the students stood up, the only thing Blake could think to do was shove her face in her arms. She could hear the sound of the kids walking out, then heard a stir beside her. 

Blake felt the hand of the other touch her arm, and then the blonde poked her face. She leaned down into her ear, "wakey wakey Blakey." The sound of her voice and body heat being so close made the raven haired faunus twitch.

"Oh is it time already? Gosh I couldn't go to sleep last night," Blake is a bad actor, but her blonde haired friend was none the wiser. She just wore a tired looking smile and rose from her seat. 

"Well we need to go, it's time for lunch," the fighter wrapped her arm around her shoulder. This sent Blake's senses on high alert. Of all the times she could be physically attracted to Yang why did it need to be now? 

How who is she kidding? She's always found the blonde to be so beautiful. But her hormones have always been in check, until now. 

Blake didn't pull away from her touch as they strolled into the lunch room. She could keep like this all day. But sadly, Yang took her arm back. 

"Blake are you alright?" Ruby asked while shoveling down her food. Weiss huffed out a tsk. 

"Ruby Rose! Please eat your food before you talk," the younger girl ignored the ice queen's wishes. 

"I'm fine, I just feel weird.... I guess," maybe faunus do go into heat. And Blake is only finding out now. No that's stupid, someone would have told her, or she would have felt it. 

"Does Blakey need a hug?" Yang teased the girl. Yes, yes Blakey does need a hug, she needs to be close to the beautiful boxer before her. 

The faunus shook her head up and down, she was ready, this could hold her down until school was over. It had to. But she felt herself being tugged over the table by her oh so great leader. 

"Oh Blake, why didn't you just say so?" The silver eyed girl practically choked the girl. But the ice queen saved her. 

"Ruby, we are trying to eat here," her death grip finally let up, and quickly the raven haired girl pulled away.

Sadly Yang didn't hug her, she didn't care if she choked her. 

Blake was somewhat into that thought actually.

*************************************

The team did their own thing after school was over. Blake read, Weiss practiced her singing, Ruby played games and annoyed the ice queen when possible. And Yang usually left to go train or party. 

"Hey y'all," the brute in question walked through the door. Hair tied up, orange tank top showing off her toned stomach, and black shorts showing her nice legs. "I'm getting a shower." 

"Take me with you," The faunus muttered Uber her breath. 

"What was that Blake?" 

"Nothing," Yang shrugged and strolled into the bathroom. How was Blake to live, sleeping right under the most beautiful girl ever. 

Life was so cruel to her.


	2. Gains

"No mine is the best," The sound of bickering between her team members brought Blake awake. 

"Actually Sis," looking up the two sisters stood in the middle of the room the blonde one with her arms crossed, and the red one her finger in the bigger ones face. "Mine is far better. It's all about the speed," she had a sly smirk plastered on her face. 

"No it's all about strength," Yang flexed her arm, god. Blake wanted Yang to just break her. 

"Actually you both are wrong," Weiss spoke up whole she brushed her hair looking in the mirror. 

"What are you all arguing about?" The faunus sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. Yang sat down next to her, and pet her head right in between her ears. Making the dark girl shutter under her touch. 

"Just how my workout routine is oblivious the best," she flex her arm again in Blake's face. She shouldn't be feeling so hot. 

"No mine is," Ruby barked back. 

"Well really-," back the bickering. They just talked over each other, about running, and weights, and all this stuff that was very asinine to Blake. 

"Shut Up!" The raven haired girl finally yelled out. Her team members fell silent and turned their head to look at her, "here's an idea, why don't we all just try everyone's work out? Then we can see who is better." 

"I like that idea kitten!" Yang said with joy in her voice. 

"I oddly enough second that," Weiss pulled her hair in her ponytail. 

"Me too!" Ruby pumped her fist out in the air. "But who is first?" The four girls looked at one another. 

"Draw straws?" And so they did, cutting a few that they had in a kitchen drawer. Yang had the longest, then Blake, next Ruby, and lastly Weiss. 

"Ah Nice! I'll meet you all in the weight room after school," the blonde fighter fist pumped the air. And with that the girls got ready for classes. 

************************************

School was finished and now it was training hours, the RWB of the team stood in the heavy weight room of the school gym. Watching the huge students work out. 

"Hey guys!" Yang strolled up beside them. The brute wore her workout gear. Yellow sports bar with a black strip going on the right side. And her shorts were the same colors, and very tight. 

Weiss tapped her fingers against Blake's opened mouth. "You'll catch files," ice queen sent the faunus a wicked smile. 

"Okay let's get started, Ruby and I will go first. Blake you spot my sis, Weiss spot me." The boxer walked the team over to her two benches, Yang had hers set up, probably over two hundred pounds of weight, and Ruby's had maybe around sixty.  

"My favorite bench presses," the sister got in their back and began to lift it up, Blake tried to keep her eyes on her young leader. But her eyes wandered over to her older sister. 

Her muscles strained, it looked like they would pop out of her skin at any moment. Sweat was Glossed all over her toned body. All the raven haired faunus could do stare. 

"Blake..." Ruby choked out, her arms quivering, but she was distracted. Weiss pushed pass the dark girl and helped pull the bar up. 

"Oh I'm sorry Ruby," Blake awkwardly stepped aside. She felt the heat of another close behind her. 

"You need to keep your eyes on your partner," her strong arm rested on her shoulder and made the faunus pull into the boxers body. And that was quite alright. 

"Yeah not on other ones," Weiss muttered under her breath. 

"Okay!" Yang clapped startling the raven haired girl, "Get on the floor and lock arms." The team sat on the matted floor of the gym, Yang sat in between Weiss and Blake, Ruby on the far side of Ice Queen. The blonde fighter intertwined her arms with the girls beside her. Weiss did it for Ruby too. 

"Okay guys, one hundred sit ups!" Everyone groaned and began sitting up and coming back in unison. The arm lock made the girls stay in pace, but they began to get slower. "Come On guys, I'm going easy on you!"

Team leader Ruby completely stopped working her stomach and fell on the ground. Huffing out like she just ran ten miles. Weiss was next, holding herself up, the only ones left were the boxer and the faunus. 

"Come On Blake! We can make it," Blake counted in her head, they had ten left. The only thing that kept her going was watching Yang’s abs flex and stretch back and forth. 

The pair made it, all one hundred sit ups. The faunus’s stomach ached, the slightest movement hurt her body. But the muscular arm wrapped around her made it all better. 

“So next-,” 

“No we are done, Yang,” Weiss rose up and gave the red haired girl a hand pulling her up. “We are all exhausted, hopefully Blake’s workout tomorrow will be better.” 

Her faunus ears perked up, “I do yoga. It’s not as rigorous as Yang’s work out.” 

“Alright, losers, you can go back to the room, I need to continue getting my gains,” Yang shooed the rest of her tired team away. 

***************************************

Blake sat reading in her black yukata. Ninjas of Love, her favorite. The raven haired girl was very happy that Weiss and Ruby fallen asleep quickly, her book was getting... steamy. And she didn’t want any interruptions. 

She rubbed her thighs together, the princess was about to take the Ninja’s long sword in her own hands. Her yellow eyes darted around the pages quickly. 

“Watcha doing?” Blake was so focused she didn’t even hear her partner come through the door. The boxer sat down next to her, a shine washed all over her body. 

Frantically the girl hurried to shove her erotica under her pillow, “uh nothing, so you’re back.” Blake was not good at changing the subject. 

“What were you reading kitten?” Yang’s smile was so innocent, but her eyes were filled with mischievous intent. 

“Nothing...,”Blake’s cat ears fell flat on her head. But they bounced straight back up when she felt the hand of another on her head. 

“You’re so cute kitty,” Yang’s fingers began scratching right in the middle of her head. Blake wanted to back away from her touches, but her animal instincts told her to go towards her. So she did. 

The blonde fighter smiled sweetly while she pet her partner, she was coming closer, and rested her head on her shoulder. Unbeknownst to Yang, Blake was biting her lip, trying her hardest not to make any noises while her partner kept the petting. 

But the deep in her chest, a purr rumbled through her. The hand on her head stopped moving, and she didn’t make any attempt to move. This was awkward. 

But the blonde’s chest began to bounce up and down, “Did you just purr?” Yang fell on her back and laid on the bed, laughing hysterically. 

Blake’s cheeks redden and she crossed her arms, “can you get out of my bed?” She muttered under her voice. 

“Why? So you can continue to read your smut?” Her whole face was red now, she completely turned her body away from Yang. “Aww Blakey baby,” the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist, “I’m just joking around.”

The faunus loved the feeling of the boxers large chest against her back, but she couldn’t let her win. “You need a shower,” and she shrugged her shoulders. But the arms just held on harder. 

“Kitten,” Yang whisper in her ear. A hand creeped along her pajamas, “I’m sorry.” 

It was hard, but Blake kept her breathing in control, “You still smell Yang.” A small giggle was heard from behind. 

“Alright sugar,” and with that, Yang took her hands away from her body. And she strolled over to the bathroom door.

Blake also got up, for she had needs to attend to, and needed to find the nearest janitor closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, hope you all enjoy. Get ready for some yoga


	3. Pick Your Posion

"I just wear a tank top and yoga pants," Blake and her partner walked through the halls side by side. 

"But what would be best to wear?" The blonde boxer had been pestering the young faunus on what her attire should be for Blake's workout. The best thing she could wear was nothing really. But that only benefited a certain dark girl. 

"Where what's comfortable, its about feeling good," Blake spoke as she opened her locker and clambered around looking for her books. 

"Guess I'll be showing up in the nude, I'm sure you'll like it kitten," a bang was heard from the inside of the metal locker. The amber eyed girl pulled back, rubbing her head with a slight blush over her cheeks. 

"Like I said whatever you want," it was hard to recover when you slam your head against your locker. But some how, Belladonna can pull it off. She can pull off anything if Yang is involved.  The boxer gives the faunus more confidence when she's around. 

"Kinky," if only she could read her mind. Kinky wouldn't even cut it, "but I'll think I'll keep you wanting baby." Oh and that was torture. It was awful to go on day by day seeing her partner flex her muscles, watching her rather large chest bounce up and down with ever movement. Or the naked part of her thigh that is never clothed rubbing against her naked thigh. 

Even the fricking school uniforms are torturous. The skirts are pretty short as it is, but on the body of Yang Xiao Long, You would wonder if it's even there. The fabric hikes up her round bottom. 

If Yang could read her mind right now, she would be saying something along the lines of 'I don't even compare to that Bellabooty.' The flirting was a whole different ball game of pain. 

"So who's the monkey guy you keep hanging out with?" The pair walked together towards the cafeteria. Blake heard a noticeable shift in the blonde fighters voice. 

"Sun? The shirtless one," time to play this up. Yang Xiao Long is a very jealous person. Odd considering she would go out and party all night, and the little fact the two where not dating... yet. 

"Ehh, yeah that one," the temperature surrounding the blonde grew hotter. "Bit of a show off isn't he," Blake laughed. Hard. Yang sat down beside the faunus opposite of their two other teammates. The fighter redden. 

"What's funny Blakey?" Ruby said munching on her lunch. 

"Ruby can you even act like a normal human being?" The white princess took her napkin and dapped off the crumbs resting on their leader's face. 

"It's just funny that Yang is criticizing Sun for showing off," the little red girl fell over laughing. 

"Yang, if you could show up with nothing on, you would," Weiss narrowed her eyes at Ruby, whipping her chewed up food of her face. 

"That very true of your character," Weiss spoke, trying to keep an annoyed mask on. Even though it was obvious that she thought the red haired girl was cute. 

"But I don't try to seduce black haired cat faunus's with my body-," 

"Ha! You don't?" Ruby laughed from the flood. Even though the older sister was embarrassed, she could still plaster on the legendary smirk. 

"The difference is that I don't need to try," and with a wink, the boxer rose and strolled to the lunch line. 

It's stupidly weird how her corny jokes can affected Blake when she sees them coming a mile away. While in her blissful haze of loving Xiao Long, Blake hadn’t notice the ginger haired girl who shoved her over. 

“Hellooo team RWBY! How have your days been?” The rest of team JNRP had coauthor up with the energetic girl. 

“Nothing exciting,” Weiss ignored the loving gaze coming from Jaune. The boy had a ten right in front of him, wanting him. 

“Just talking about a certain blonde faunus boy, that has taken a liking to our dear little Blake,” did Ruby need to bring him up? 

“He does seem to like you,” Pyrrha sat with her lunch. Nora jumped in her seat with joy. 

“Oh my gosh! You two would be perfect together! You could make little blonde and black faunus babies and-,” while Nora ranted on about her and Sun, Ren had began to speak. 

“It seems to me Blake wouldn’t want his attention,” Ren’s cool and calm demeanor was always a blessing considering the people they are usually around. Strangely, the rest of team RWBY are their god silently. 

“Who wouldn’t want his attention! I mean look at the guy! Blonde, washboard abs, and that smile!” Nora retorted to the calm black haired boy. 

“Why go chasing after him when there is somebody just like that right in front of her,” he smiled at her. And the conversation ended. 

To be honest, Blake would probably be dating Sun. He was nice, and is attractive, sure. He seemed more brotherly, now. Sure, he’s very dateable. But there is one problem. 

Well, a big one. Yang Xiao Long. Yeah nothing is small about her. 

She’s just, so, gosh she amazing awesome. Yang had always been special to Blake, but as of late, the faunus has been growing more then romantic feelings towards the boxer. 

Sun is a great guy. But Yang, she’s just on a whole different level internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you all, what do you think will happen in this new season of rwby? You think Bumblebee could be starting to build up their relationship? Or is it a loss cause?


	4. Stuck

Walking down with Weiss and Ruby down towards the general workout room, Yang felt weirdly excited. She's had this anxiousness all day, and the boxer couldn't really pin point why she was this happy. But thinking about Blake lately has done that to her. 

The blonde brute was taken out of her thoughts when she looked up and saw Ice Queen walking a bit close to her little sister. Odd, if they were that close Weiss would be trying to strangle her, but they were having their own little conversation as they entered the workout room to find Blake with her back to the group. 

Yang went to the corner of the room and took off her sweat pants and shirt. Leave her wearing her usual tight workout get up. Weiss had a on a shirt and loose shorts, and she stacked the light blue shirt into her black nike pants. Ruby wore the same, expect she had sweatpants and didn't tuck in her shirt. 

"Okay Blake! What are we-" Yang was star stuck when she turned around to see the her faunus friends looking nothing less then beautiful. Her hair was pulled into a bun, but her straight bangs laid on her forehead as usual. She wore a regular bra and over it was a very loose tank top. And her shorts, wow, it really showed off her tight Bellabooty. Blake wore very short shorts that can't even be noticeable, because the tank top goes down longer. 

"Is there a problem?" The black haired girl tilted her head down and looked up to the blonde cutely. Yang could feel her face heat up, the cat girl took a few steps forward. The boxer froze, while Blake ran her hand through the golden hair. "You should put your hair up," she proceeded to pull her hair in a ponytail. Yang's purple eyes were locked on to every slight movement the faunus would make. "What is it Yang?" Oh fuck off, she knows exactly what she's doing. 

"Nothing Blakey baby," the brute tried to throw on her best smirk. But it was obvious to everyone in the room that Xiao Long was flustered. And that's a new thing. It's been happening more and more as of late. 

“Come on then,” Blake sat on the the farthest away mat. The other three were lined up together so that’s were the rest of the team sat, Weiss on the end, Yang, then Ruby in the other side. 

Blake was sat right in front of the blonde. Who couldn’t stop staring at her behind. The faunus had her back to the team. Yang was brought back to reality when a pale hand struck her head. 

“You can at least try to hide your gawking,” Weiss whispered harshly at the larger girl. Luckily Blake was busy turning on some light music, and her dear sister was oblivious like always. 

“I have no idea what you’re on about,” why was Yang getting embarrassed? She owned when she thought someone was attractive, dust, the busty blonde would end up going home with them. But why is Blake Belladonna different. Sure, Yang wouldn’t just sleep with her and be done. That’d be weird. And Yang really wouldn’t like that. At all. 

So what is it? Why is this amazingly awesome faunus giving Xiao Long these weird feelings? 

“Okay so to begin we are just going to start with some easy stretches,” the muscles of the girl in front of her began to flex and stretch. Her long top gave her a perfect view of her tone back. As she rolled her neck, back and shoulders. 

Yang would describe the view as mouth watering, “Okay so now get on your knees like this, and stuck up and push out.” Since when was her mind filled up with nothing but Blake? Thinking about it, it feels like she has forever. But that can’t really be right. Yang knows that if her mind was this cluttered when they first meant, she probably wouldn’t be able to get out a single word. 

“This one might be hard, but just try,” Blake rested her weight on her forearms. Then she pushed herself up and did a sort of handstand on her arms. Her top wasn’t tucked into her shorts, so it fell over giving a nice view of her smooth olive skin. 

Of course Yang had seen her in just a bra. They lived together. It wasn’t odd. But damn, it’s still nice to see. 

It’s pretty easy for the weight lifter to hold herself up. And glanced over to the princess next to her, who was, wait. Is she staring that hard at her little sister?! Her gaze stood strong, glaring hard at the skin being shown by Ruby. 

The fuck is going on?! Weiss acts like she can’t stand the red haired Scythe wielding girl. 

Keeping her balance, Yang slowly bent her knee and kicked out hitting the smaller icy female in the side causing her to fall over. Weiss’s face pinked, knowing she’d been caught. The cheeky boxer sent the queen a sly smirk. Her entire face turned red, and she pushed the bigger one down, making her fall onto her little sister. 

“Yang!” Ruby yelled out in frustration as she hit and kicked. The older sister had successfully trapped Ruby using her legs. 

“Sorry I don’t like to see my baby sister getting eye fucked by little Mrs Sheeeeee-,” Yang couldn’t finish her sentence because the little Mrs in question began to hit and cover the mouth of the blonde. 

The two began to fight on the floor while the stronger girl kept Ruby in a hold, and keep a good smack attack with the white princess. 

“Quit it!” 

Blake stood tall, towering over her three squirming team mates. Her arms crossed, and her amber eyes narrowed. Gosh she’s pretty when she’s mad. 

“She started it!” Ruby and Weiss pointed while having Yang still keeping them in locks. The faunus rubbed her head and let out a sigh. 

“I think we need to cool off,” the black haired girl gently pushed Weiss off of the brute and held her hand out to pull her up. “Alone,” Yang took her partner’s hand and they walked off leaving the two other members together. 

**************************************

“And she just kept staring at her!” Yang paced back and forth while Blake took her top off and put on her yukata. 

“Is that so,” through the whole session Blake was trying extra hard to look appealing. She was hoping it would work, even if they could just be together for a night she’d be okay with that. She did want more, but it’s never happening, “maybe you should do something to keep your mind off it.” 

Blake pulled a strain of golden hair back, giving the taller girl in front of her a flirty face. Yang pulled had a little and nodded, “Yeah it’s hard to think about my sister growing up and all..” 

“You know she’s maturing, she’s going to start exploring,” Blake sat down on her bed and watched as Yang put on a new outfit. 

“Definitely need to go get drunk, my baby sister is growing up, and ice queen might be wanting to... uh so gross,” Yang pulled her brown right leather jacket around her. “I’ll need a lot of shots.” 

Welp, looks like Blake missed out again. Her face darkened with disappointment, she thought that maybe Yang would want to be around her. 

“Uh, what are you going to do Kitten?” The blonde’s playful face turned to a frown seeing her partner upset. The faunus was surprised by this, and her ears turned around and perked up. 

“I was probably gonna read a book and go to bed,” a small smile made it’s way on to Yang’s pretty face. 

“Sooo, that sounds kind of boring,” the tall female strolled over and sat on the bed, “you could come along with me Kitty Cat.” 

“Where exactly are you going to?” 

“Probably a club,” hmm. Blake could either stay here in the nice silence, reading a book, not having sweaty strangers grind on her. Or she could have all of that, but be with Yang. 

The choice is obvious, “let me get dressed then.” 

She couldn’t pass up the opportunity to spend time with her loyal, trusted, and busty partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You boys ready for a party? Also, two updates in one week?! Sounds foreign


	5. No Regrets?

"So what was Yang talking about?" Weiss and Ruby strolled along the streets of Vale. The night was early and the red haired girl had talked about being hungry. That wasn't really a surprise. 

"I have no idea," Weiss didn't want to think about any of that interaction between her and the brute of a team member. Was Weiss glancing at her fearless team leader? Maybe, but was it a problem? Well, no. She was just looking towards her.

"She was going to say something about you-," 

"Hey!" Ruby was cut off by her icy partner, "I heard this bakery has good cookies, wanna head in?" Whatever the young leader had been thinking was quickly forgotten by the thought of sweets. Before Weiss could get an answer Ruby had already ran through the door. She walked in sighing in relief as she passed the 'no faunus' sign on the wall. 

***************************************

"Why do you even wear that?" The larger blonde woman fiddled with the yellow helmet that was handed to her trying to stuff it in her seat bags. The dark partner in question had brought out her black bow and placed it carefully over her sensitive ears. 

"You know exactly why," Blake crosses her arms as she looked towards the club in front of her. She could already hear the blaring music from here, "people like Cardin exist." 

"How can they hate something that looks so cute," finally Yang was finished messing with Bumblebee. She took her hair out of the tie and flung her beautiful blonde locks into the air. Blake noticeable pouted at the comment, "I wasn't just talking about the ears Kitten." Yang took the cat girl's chin in her fingers and brought their faces together. 

The faunus stood star struck. Not knowing how to react. The blonde giggled and wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulder. Waking into the flashy club. 

Just as Blake thought, there danced a large group of people grinning and bumping against strangers. This is where Yang thrives, but that’s what made the faunus’s blood boil. Thinking about people just touching her partner to thrill their sexual frustration. But, as she thought it, Blake realized how much of a hypocrite she really is. 

“Let’s go to the bar,” instead of yelling, the blonde pulled her dark friend over and whispered to her ear. As the boxer dragged her over to the somewhat less crowded area at the end of the bar, Blake thought to herself. Yes, she indeeds find her partner attractive, but she yearns for more, not that she’d get it. So at the very least, their was a minor difference between her and the pervs around them. 

“You still conscious kitten?” She was brought out of her thoughts as a pink drink was passed to her, “strawberry sunrise, my favorite.” 

“How fitting,” Blake eyed the drink with her golden orbs. 

“The point is to drink it babe, not to have a staring contest with it,” Yang practically downed her third drink already. The faunus doesn’t go out with the brute a lot, but she knows that she is very careful with her alcohol. Seeing as she needs to drive. Call it a faunus sixth sense or that Weiss seemed to be memorized by their fearless leader before they left. But she knew Yang was upset. And Yang couldn’t even handle that fact Ruby grew to an inch, it was a wonder as to how she would feel if someone found her baby sister attractive. 

Well Blake found out that answer. She would find herself at the end of many bottles. Or now it’s shot glasses, maybe Blake should get out of her thoughts now. 

“Yang,” the black haired girl held her partner’s hand. “I think you need to stop and tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing is wrong Kitten, just having a good time,” she pushed the next shot to her. “Try it baby,” the faunus stopped the drink from touching her lips. “Just one drink beautiful,” Blake rolled her eyes but let the stunning brute dump the drink down her throat. It burned down to her chest. 

“Okay now you need to tell me what’s wrong,” Yang didn’t easy away from the dark girl but instead lead in more. 

“The problem is that for some reason your lips aren’t locked with mine,” Blake kept her hand on the blonde’s stomach to keep a little of space between them. The taller of the two pinned the faunus between the bar and herself with her arms on either side. 

“Stop joking, I know this whole Weiss and Ruby thing is getting to you,” her face redden but she had to speak through the flustered nervousness coming to her throat. “I know it’s hard to think about your sister growing up but-,” 

“I’m not joking Kitten,” the fighter interrupted. 

“Yang stop,” Blake hurried to grab on to the large wandering hands before they could reach her rear. “If the two did have a relationship Weiss could probably be the perfect match-,” 

“Let’s go dance,” the blonde seemed to be bouncing from one thing to another. She was most obvious very drunk, and the black haired girl was on her last nerve. 

“No, you’re drunk. We should head home,” Blake attempted to push her intoxicated partner towards the exit. 

“I came for a good time and I can do it with you or without you,” her words slurred as she marched towards the crowd of sweaty hormonal people. Looking down she found two shots untouched that the golden girl had bought. 

If she was going to do this, she needed a few drinks first. Blake took the two to the head. Her balance immediately felt unstable, but she was still able to know what she was about to do will be regrettable, but buzzed enough to not care. 

Blake began her trek into the into the lump of humans to find her brute. She ignored the the comments coming from strangers and the frequent feeling of hands on her bottom. Her mission was a success though. She found Yang sandwiched in what Blake could only describe as grinding line. 

Yang and some other faunus monkey girl were face to face as other girls and guys grin their bodies on them. The brute forcefully turned the girl around while shoving her rear into the blonde’s center. Saying that scene before her angered the dark faunus girl is a rather large understatement. 

Blake pushed past the hollering men and towards the two females that looked they would have relations right in the middle of the club. She finally was able to grab the strong arm of Yang Xiao Long and pull her away. 

“Yang, come on we are leaving,” before she could process it, Blake was wrapped around in tone arms. 

“Are you just jealous because I was dancing with a faunus girl? don’t worry baby you’re my one and only,” Yang rested her head on the shoulder of her partner. She was so close that her lips grazed her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. “One dance, just you and I Blake. For me,” her head said no, but her body was screaming in agreement. What could go wrong? 

The taller blonde gestured them away from the yelling people and held on to the faunus tight. Blake noticed they didn’t match the rhythm of the music at all, Yang made them move slowly, and she kept her violet eyes locked with the amber ones. Both waiting for the other to make a move, both buzzed enough not to care what would happen after. 

The beat when slower as it switched to a new song, “Okay, time to go now sunshine.” The shorter of the two attempted to get out of the gasp, but was shoved against the brute’s body once again. They swallowed hard as Yang moved in. 

It was barely even a kiss. A ghost against her lips. But that’s all Blake needed to dive in. She kissed Yang. Hard, their foreheads almost cracked into one another. It didn’t last long, as they both moved apart. Just for Yang to come back more carefully, and give a tender kiss back. 

The interaction really wasn’t too long. But for the partners, felt like centuries pasted. Sound like something written in one of those cliché books Blake tries to read. But it’s not a lie. 

“Come now,” Blake’s pale hand intertwined with Yang’s as they finally walked out of the club. At the very least, Yang wasn’t worried about her baby sister. 

They strolled to Bumblebee. They knew they are too drunk to drive so Yang pushed her bike following her partner to Beacon. 

***************************************

The two didn’t speak much during their walk. They came to the dorm to find the other members sleeping. The youngest having warpers and cookies all around her bed. 

The girls hurried to get into their sleeping clothes and get ready for bed. Before Yang could make her way up the bunks Blake held her hand out. 

“Yang,” she wrapped her arms around the fighter and spoke into her neck. “I know we had a few drinks. But I really don’t want to forget this.” They stood silent. 

“I don’t want to forget it either Kitten,” a sigh of relief was let out. She save a squeeze and kissed the blonde’s cheek before she moved away. 

“Wait,” Yang spoke out, “can I sleep with you tonight?” Her cheeks redden. Even if Blake wasn’t intoxicated she doesn’t think she could deny that flustered face. 

“Yes.”

And with that the two crawled in bed. Yang had her partner in a bear hug that would he impossible to get out of. But Blake wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Hopefully she wouldn’t regret this the next day. 

But she knew she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all like it boys? Moving fast, but is it reall a good thing?


	6. Catastrophe

With a pounding headache Blake woke, suffocating in thick blonde locks. The death grip around her body didn't help her problem either. It wasn't too bad, it smelled like violets. 

“Yang,” Blake groaned out, "you're choking me." She bushed the pile of blonde out of her face and glanced back at her partner. Who had her head shoved into the faunus's back. Her arms stayed locked around the girl's torso and her legs wrapped her waist. 

Luckily today was their day off. Or unlucky, because the brute wouldn't let up. Realizing that it was probably later in the morning the cat girl gazed around the room to see any signs of of their red and white team members. 

Couldn't be found. But that means they most likely seen them cuddling already. "Okay, I won't leave, but just let up a bit so I can breath," Yang must have been somewhat away because the strong arms eased and relaxed. 

The dark faunus rolled over to look at Yang. And a flash of regret hit her like a truck when the memories of last night came to her. The drinking, the arguing, dancing. 

The kissing. 

Dust, Blake has made a lot of mistakes in her life. But this one, may have been the worst in her own opinion. 

Blake retracted from the embrace like she had been burn. Falling out of the bed and on the floor, the thud caused the blonde to wake up more. 

"Come now Kitten, you said you wouldn't leave," she chuckled the last words, then groaned. "Gosh my head is killing me," she rested her hand on her forehead. 

"Ha, yeah me too," Blake hurried to her feet. Her muscles tensed as she quickly walked to the tiny kitchen, "I'll get us some water and Advil." Hopefully Yang wouldn't remember anything of last night. That would be the best thing ever. The brute seemed cuddly, but she is always a flirt... and she's hungover. 

She sat a tall glass of water down on the end table next to their bunks along with the pill bottle. The boxer rose up and drunk half of the water in one gulp. She swallowed her pill afterwards. 

Blake stood awkwardly, very aware of how short her yukata really is. "So what are you gonna do today Blakey?" Yang spoke up, frightening the faunus. Pulling her out of her thoughts. 

"Oh I have a lot of studying to do, I need to go to the library right now actually," the faunus hurried to her dresser to change her clothes. In a flash she was ready, and walking out the door as Yang was still rising up to get ready for the day, "see you later Yang." 

"Yeah!" The door was shut before finished the word. The fighter sighed loudly, falling face first in her partner's bed. "God DAMNIT YANG!" She's such an idiot. Why, why did she do that?! Why would she kiss Blake? 

Of course she wanted to, for a long time. But now the two are awkward. And Yang is sure that Blake remembers it. 

But just like her, she wanted to forget. 

Yang should really stop lying to herself. 

************************************

Weiss sat quietly studying a large book on the library table. She was focused on the words, until a finger pushed into her cheek. The icy girl ignored the first touch, but a second one came, then third. Forth. 

"What Ruby?!" The fearless leader was startled by the sudden frustration of her partner. 

"Shhhh, Weissy we are in the library you need to be quiet," nothing could make Weiss more annoyed in that moment. With a huff she rose from her seat and moved tables, "no don't leave me." Ruby switched seats and sat next to the pale girl. 

Weiss knew something was wrong. Ruby can be annoying, but when she knows she is, the girl would usually stop. And she keeps on going out of focus, then messes with her. Like she wants her partner to ask her something. 

Her leader fiddled with books, paper, pen. She touched everything. These little actions irritated the princess to no end. After she messed with everything on the table, she then shifted in her seat. 

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Weiss huffed out and placed her book on the table giving the red girl her full attention. 

“Nothing-,” 

“No Ruby, come on now. You haven’t been able to focus on anything sense we got here,” the girl was icy as usual. But Ruby was looking down at her feet, biting her lips. So for once, she would give a better tone. “You can tell me what’s wrong,” she took a step further and placed her hand on hers. 

“Do you think Yang and Blake, are like, together?” Ruby finally glanced up to meet Weiss’s crystal blue eyes. She remembered seeing the two in Blake’s bed cuddling. She hadn’t thought anything of it. Yang is a very touchy person, but she had known for a while that the two are keen on each other. 

“I’m not sure about right now in this very moment. But truthfully, it seems that it’s bound to happen,” Ruby scolded, thinking hard. 

“It’s not like, I don’t want them to be together. It’s just, I wonder how far Yang will go,” the leader twirled her fingers “and what if it doesn’t work out. It will be pretty awkward.” 

“Well the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree it seems,” Ruby gave a chuckle. “Those two are made for each other, I think it be fine.” 

She shook her head to that, “but, are they together? Like right now?” 

“I think they are in a relationship limbo,” Weiss was taken away from the conversation when she saw a certain black haired faunus walking in. The princess waved to her and gestured for her to sit next to them. 

“Hello ladies,” Blake sat with a pile of books on the table. 

“Blake, this is going to be pretty forward, but Ruby was wondering-,” 

“Weiss stop-,” Weiss continued to speak. 

“Are you and the brute finally together?” Blake’s face immediately switch beat red. Her eyes shifted away from their gaze. Ruby was red too, but in the edge of her seat to hear the answer. 

“What do you mean finally?” She awkwardly laughed out. Weiss gave her that look, the one that says ‘honey we know.’ Blake frowned at her team member, “Ruby can you go get me a history book from the fiction section.” 

The leader huffed, “why can’t I hear all the gossip,” she mumbled out as she rose from her seat. Weiss shook her head, her partner obviously doesn’t go to the library much. 

“Okay, Weiss. I may have messed up last night,” Blake rubbed her face with her hands, “like really messed up.” 

“Doubt that.” The faunus didn’t appreciate Weiss’s rational and realistic nature. Blake knew this whole thing is mellow drama, but she didn’t need to be reminded. 

“Yang and I had a few drinks, but she was plastered. And then all the sudden Yang goes to kiss me, but she barely does it,” she sighed, “and I just went for it. I’m not sure where we stand.” 

Weiss couldn’t really see the problem, how could someone as sharp as Blake be this oblivious? “Do you want to be with her,” the faunus nodded. “Well I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. Actually it’s a fact everyone knows,” Weiss really loved being a sarcastic little ass, “Yang really likes you, so much so I’m surprised she hasn’t bedded you yet.” 

It seemed impossible but Blake’s cheeks redden even more, “I’m not sure, that’s just how she is.” 

“Sure, Yang does that will all of her friends, she’s done it to be numerous times,” each word she said melted with sass. “I get it, Yang gets around. Or she did, that started a few months back. That’s around the time I noticed how touchy and flirty she became with you. Sure it’s not a coincidence,” even if Weiss is being quite smart, she isn’t wrong. 

“Blake, I think you’re just trying to find reasons why you shouldn’t be in a relationship with her when you can’t come up with any,” she locked eyes with the yellow ones across from her. Maybe she isn’t too bad, “I could give you a list of reasons if you want.” Never mind. 

“Okay, I get it I should stop nervous about it all, and just do it.” Blake rose up from her seat and gave her white teammate a sweet smile. 

“Or in other words, you need to stop being a scaredy-cat,” Weiss grinned hard at her own joke. The faunus physically retracted from that pun. “Oh come on, when Yang does it you can’t stop yourself from giggling,” the hairiness teased her friend. 

Blake quickly strolled out of the conversation before another cat pun could be told. She gets enough of that for her blonde partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one that thinks Weiss tries to make puns but the group doesn’t like it as much as Yang’s?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed


End file.
